My Blood
by BellaSalvatore1918
Summary: Murdering another innocent was the last straw for Bonnie Bennett. Preforming a spell, she uses her powers to draw the good from Damon and create another version with said goodness. Passing him off as Damon's twin, things begin to change when her friend, Charlotte Reid, falls for the better Damon, and the real Damon begins to get worse seeing the competition. Damon/OC. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! New story time! I've been sitting on this idea for a while and finally got around to making it. Don't worry, this story is safe...I have my best friend on standby to slap the crap out of me if I even ****_suggest _****deleting it. I realize I have been unfair to you all and I'd like to change that. **

**Anyways...so, this is something I haven't really touched on before, and I really like this idea. This is just the first chapter, but once I get more into it, I'll be going into more complicating things. But for now, just bare with me. I think it might end up getting good, but you know, I never really know with these things, it's either a hit or miss. **

**Moving on! Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think at the end. Reviews equal more updates - remember that! **

**Disclaimer: Only saying this once. I own nothing that is relevant to The Vampire Diaries – that belongs to Julie Plec, unfortunately. However, I own the plot line of this story and my original characters, Charlotte Reid and Claire Wade, along with the writing. **

* * *

_"With all the love I lost with you, it drowns the love I thought I knew. _

_The lost dreams are buried in my sleep for him, and this was the ecstasy of love, forgotten. And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets, and my blood is all I see as you steal my soul from me." _

_-My Blood, Ellie Goulding._

* * *

**My Blood**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Crossing the Line**

* * *

"One bourbon, please."

The bartender nodded to him, and Damon sat down on the empty seat at the bar in the back of the Mystic Grill. Subtly, he looked around the room, slowly surveying his options. He didn't just come to the Grill to get a drink and hang out with himself; he did it so he would get something _real _to eat. Something good – rather than the terrible tasting blood bags his brother kept for him in the basement of the Salvatore house.

In no time, the bartender slid Damon his drink and he nodded appreciatively before spinning around and surveying the crowd. Dirty blonde looking at him with her hands on her chin? _No, _Damon thought to himself, aware of the male in front of her and the thin tan-line on her finger. _The husband will get worried. _

He looked to the other side of the restaurant while sipping his bourbon. Brunette talking with her friends at the front of the Grill? _Nope, _he thought again. _Obviously here to go home with someone. People will expect her tomorrow. _

He took another long gulp out of his glass, looking around again. But before he could continue surveying, his eye caught someone familiar. Someone he wouldn't dream of killing unless she asked nicely.

But it was someone he was _dying _to taste – in more ways than one.

Damon waved to her – Charlotte Reid. She entered with Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, and Elena Gilbert, three of four of her best friends. Bonnie was a witch and Elena was a vampire, like him and his brother. Charlotte, however, was a human.

When his bright blue eyes caught her sultry brown ones, he gave her a slight smirk, and she stared at him for a moment before he beckoned her towards him. Charlotte gave him a light smile and sat down with her friends at the nearest empty table, completely ignoring him. He frowned to himself and narrowed his eyes before draining the contents in his cup. He set it down on the bar behind him and pulled his leather jacket tighter to his body before getting up and walking towards the front of the restaurant.

"Hello, ladies," Damon said with his signature smile. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Charlotte looked up at him. Elena looked at Damon with a wide smile, but Bonnie just gave a courtesy smile. Caroline's phone beeped and she grabbed it from her purse. Meanwhile, Charlotte twirled her straw around the glass of water in front of her. "What's the special occasion?" he asked, pulling up a chair and inviting himself up to the table, right next to Charlotte.

"It's a girl's night out," Elena explained. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"So where's Claire?" he questioned.

"With Stefan," Charlotte answered him. Damon nodded in understanding – lately, since Claire and Stefan finally broke the ice and started dating, they were inseparable. It annoyed the hell out of him.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Caroline asked in a singsong voice. "Shouldn't you be chatting up someone else to take them home right about now?" she asked bitterly.

Damon gave her a sour look. Caroline, obviously, didn't approve of him much. "I have time," he assured her. "Eternity, in fact," he added with a small smile. She just scoffed. There was no doubt in his mind that she was still angry at him for turning her into a vampire. He looked around the table, ending with Charlotte. "But she is right, I did come here to find my dinner, so…I'll be going," he promised, pulling back his chair and setting it at the table he came from.

Bonnie glared at him. "Seriously?" she pressured angrily.

Damon glared right back. "No," he sneered. "_Fakely._"

"Why can't you just _pretend _to be good and feed off of blood bags? Or at least lie to us about it," Bonnie mumbled under her breath. Charlotte, Caroline, and Elena didn't get in the middle of it. Bonnie and Damon had a habit of fighting over his diet.

"I shouldn't have to lie about it, little witch," Damon said honestly with a shrug. "I'm a vampire. We eat people. Get over it," he scoffed.

"I will not _get over it, _Damon," Bonnie said seriously, snapping her head up to look at him. "We go through this _every _time," she hissed. "I've told you, if you don't stop feeding off of people, I'm going to have to do something about it."

Damon shrugged once more. "And I've told you over again little witch," he started, "_I don't care._" With nothing else, he turned. When he turned, his eyes caught sight of a blonde-haired girl sitting down at the bar. _Yes, _he groaned inside of his head. _Perfect. _

"Excuse me," Damon said as he approached the girl at the bar. She turned her head to face him, and he smirked. "I'm Damon," he said slowly. "Damon Salvatore."

"Connie," she answered, shaking his extended hand. She looked down at the seat beside her. "Would you like to sit?"

"I would _love _to."

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she watched Damon wink at them while he ushered a girl out of the Grill and the pair stepped out into the night. "He's such an _asshole_," she whispered to the girls around her.

"A hot asshole," Elena corrected. "I mean…I don't even mind the 'asshole' part, he's just _hot_," she growled affectionately. Charlotte laughed.

"If you like the guy so damn much, just tell him, Elena," she suggested, taking a sip of her soda. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Damon's practically in love with you, Charlotte," Elena said, a little jealous. "I might think the man is incredibly sexy, but I do have…_some _self-respect."

Charlotte shrugged. No, she didn't think Damon was _in love _with her – the vampire was incapable of love, even for his own brother. But because of the shameless flirting attempts Damon had tried on her, she did know that he was interested.

"It doesn't matter," Charlotte persisted. "I don't like him. You all know that. I would be stupid to date Damon. One move and I'm making the decision whether to become immortal or to die as a transitional vampire." She looked over at Bonnie. "Though I am a little curious, why do you care so much who Damon feeds on? He has enough self-control not to kill anyone," Charlotte defended.

Bonnie just grunted. "I just…don't like him feeding on people. It's repulsive. Not to mention the fact that this town is already screwed up enough. The last thing we need are dead bodies piling up with unexplainable bite marks in their necks and have to cover the deaths up again. There's only so much a town can take before the government takes over and find out what's going on."

Caroline sighed. "Let's just stop talking about it," she suggested. "Let's talk about _happy things_. Things that don't concern _Damon Salvatore_."

Bonnie exhaled. "While you do that…" she trailed off and got out of her seat. "I'm going to go to the ladies room." Bonnie walked away from the table and went to the back of the restaurant.

But she felt that…there was something wrong.

Driven by her feeling, she found her way to a door that led to the alleyway in the back of the restaurant. When she stepped out, she looked to the left to see no one outside, but when she looked to the right, she gasped.

A body dropped to the floor, undoubtedly lifeless. Damon stood above the body, his mouth covered in rich, fresh blood from the corpse's system. He let his eyes slide up to see Bonnie, and she let hers slid to meet him, too.

And she was angry – pissed off was more like it.

Damon didn't show one bit of concern. "Ugh," he grunted. "What are you doing here?" Damon wiped off the blood on his mouth with his slick tongue and used his thumb to get the rest.

"What am I doing here…?" Bonnie trailed off, her voice quiet. She rushed to the dead woman's side and rolled her over. When she checked the woman's pulse and found none, she looked up at Damon hard. "You _killed _her!" she snapped.

Damon shrugged. "Hello," he sung. "Vampire, here! Vampires kill. We've had this conversation like ten _million _times—"

Bonnie stood up, nearly knocking herself over with her pace. "No, we've had this argument over _feeding, _Damon, but this is _different. _No one has been killed in this town for _months_!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say?" he demanded.

"You crossed the line, Damon," Bonnie growled. "I said there would be no more killing!"

"Bonnie?" someone called and pushed open the alleyway door. Charlotte stepped out, her brunette hair slightly swaying in the wind, she looked around for a moment before she saw Damon and Bonnie, who both turned their heads to look at her. Charlotte looked down at the dead body and covered her mouth with her hands. She looked up at Damon. "You…?" she asked, trailing off at the end. Damon groaned.

"Why is everyone making such a big _deal _about this?" he argued, shrugging. "It's some random girl with no family, friends, or husband, I made sure of that before I fed on her. No one will miss her."

"Damon, you didn't just feed," Charlotte tried to reason. "You _killed _her. How could you do this?" she asked, looking up at him. For a moment, he felt slightly bad, but he didn't show it.

"I'm a vampire," he snapped, his voice ice cold. "You two need to learn how to deal with it," Damon ordered.

But Bonnie, through her anger, raised her head and stared at Damon. For a moment, he looked back at her, but in the next, he was screaming of pain and clutching at his head as if he were going to claw it off. Charlotte stepped forward, watching as Bonnie focused more of her energy on Damon.

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted. "Bonnie!"

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"He deserves to pay," Bonnie said through her trance. "He killed too many times before. He can't do it again." Meanwhile, Damon's screams were growing louder as he clawed at his skull.

"Bonnie, stop," Charlotte pleaded. "Please. It isn't worth it. Please." Charlotte grabbed Bonnie's shoulders. "Bonnie, please, _stop_." She shook her shoulders and Bonnie's eyes slowly returned to her friend's. The second Bonnie stopped her witchcraft on Damon; he was gone, leaving the two girls alone.

Bonnie shook her head. "He can't get away with this again, Char," Bonnie told her friend firmly. "I'll make sure of it."

Before Charlotte could ask anything further, Bonnie began to walk away, and at that moment, Elena and Caroline emerged from inside of the Grill, confused as to what was going on.

* * *

She had what she needed. Fire. Water. A knife. A bowl. The spell book.

Bonnie was ready to do the spell.

With a heavy sigh, she took the knife beside her and put it in her hand. Sliding the knife with her hand in sync, she drew the most possible amount of blood she could get and let it drain into the bowl in front of her while she chanted.

After her first chant, Bonnie put the knife beside her and wiped her cut hand with a clean towel. When she put the towel down, she raised her hands above the bowl and chanted again, until she felt the energy of the fire and water run through her, giving her the energy she needed to sustain the spell. She could feel a wet substance trickle down her face, but she didn't care. It would be over in a moment.

She felt it when the spell was over, and the fire immediately went out when she finished chanting. She took the already blood-soaked towel in her hands and wiped her nose clear of the red substance.

When she turned around, she saw the object of her spell on the floor, not a stitch of clothing on his body. Bonnie brought over a blanket to the naked man and set it on top of the warm body, covering him up. She waited and watched as her subject stirred carefully, looking around, confused. Eventually, the boy looked up at her and tilted his head.

"Where…am I?" he asked, his voice cracking lightly.

"You're at my house," Bonnie answered, walking around and bending to meet his level. "I'm Bonnie Bennett." The man nodded, but she could tell he was still confused. "Do you know who you are?"

"No," he answered honestly. "Will you tell me, please?" Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. This was how she wanted it.

"Your name is Damon Salvatore," she told him slowly. "But for what I'm going to need you to do, you're going to have to go by a different name."

* * *

**I'm sorry it was pretty short, but the next chapters will be as long as I can stretch out. I'm trying to improve my writing as much as I can. But YAY! ****I finished! I didn't know if I was going to finish tonight or not, but I did! This is exciting.**

**Anyways…make sure to leave a review at the end…I'd love to hear what you think about it so far. **

**Until next time!**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	2. Family Last

**Hi guys! I had time to update today so PRAISE THE LORD! This chapter was really easy to write. **

**The next one...eh, not so much. By the way, there will be more of a pre-story to Charlotte and Damon's relationship, I don't want you to think that she just doesn't like him for the hell of it. We'll get into that later on in the story. **

**But first thing's first – I'm trying something a little bit different. The person in bold is who you're seeing the world through, BUT, unless it's Charlotte, it won't be in 1****st**** person. Hers is the only one I will write in 1****st**** person, because I think it's a little OOC if I write in Damon's POV. I know how he thinks and everything, but it's just a place that I don't want to touch on. If I get requests for it, I'll try. No promises, though :)**

**Anyways, even when I'm writing in third person, this "good" version of Damon will be called Dean, just so I don't confuse you. Just know that "Dean" is really Damon…or, the good part of Damon that was created into a being. If you have any questions, just drop a review or PM me and I'll respond to you. If you are a guest, just ask me your question in a review and I'll answer in an author's note!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the prologue.**

* * *

**Family Last**

* * *

**Dean**

"One more time," Bonnie instructed him as she paced back and forth, giving the Damon look-alike a slight headache – though he didn't say anything. "What's your name?"

"Dean Hughes," he answered almost immediately, though it was not true. His real name was Damon Salvatore, but for his purposes in Mystic Falls, it would have to be Dean.

"Where are you from?" She paced more.

"North Carolina," Dean responded. "Back in my time."

"When was your time?"

"The eighteen hundreds."

"Be more specific," Bonnie instructed gently. Dean rubbed his hands across the top of his denim-covered thighs in a nervous habit.

"I was born in eighteen forty," he replied immediately. "I was turned in eighteen sixty four at age twenty four."

"By…?" she prompted.

"A vampire named Christine," Dean answered simply. "She was murdered in nineteen sixty-five." Talking about being a vampire was making him slightly hungry for a snack, but he didn't ask Bonnie, for it would be too rude of him while she was freaking out in the middle of her living room. "Uh…Bonnie? May I ask what's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned.

She turned to him, resisting a smile. "Nothing," Bonnie answered, but he could tell it wasn't the truth – so he stayed quiet. "It's just," she continued, "if my friends find out what I've done…they'll _kill _me!" she shrieked.

Dean pursed his lips, thinking of something to say. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Bonnie let out an airless laugh. "No," she responded. "Thank you, though, Dean, just…" Bonnie looked at him with wondrous eyes. "You're a million times better than the real Damon."

Dean smiled at the compliment, but on the inside, he was weary. Dean was not the real Damon, so who was he? Damon? Sort of. He was a clone of this Damon Salvatore – the good part of him. The part that was his humanity, though he was not human himself. Dean looked exactly like Damon – dark hair, blue eyes, same features, same stature – yet, from what the witch before him was saying, it sounded like he was a vile creature and Dean was the nicest creature she had ever met.

So not the same, just a little different.

He inhaled and looked at the floor before bringing his eyes up to the witch's. "What…exactly…am I supposed to be accomplishing, again?" Dean asked with a Damon-like grin, only softer. He twisted the lapis lazuli ring Bonnie had charmed for him on his finger. It felt foreign, but it was necessary unless he wanted to burn.

Bonnie sighed and sat down next to him. "I just want the real Damon to realize that he can be even better when he's good," she explained, and then frowned. "Mostly, I just want him to stop killing the people in this town. And if the only way to do that is to bring in someone who looks exactly like him and is better than him, so be it." Bonnie turned to him. "But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You can't get attached," she demanded. "I don't know how long the spell will last or when you will be put back into Damon's real body." That part was confusing to him – but she had explained it before. The spell she had preformed took the good from Damon and transformed it into a live being, which created Dean. Because Bonnie didn't want anyone to know about the spell, he would have to make Damon, Damon's brother, and Damon's friends believe that he was Damon's long-lost twin who didn't know that there was another version of himself before two days ago – when another vampire told him that there was a person who looked _exactly _like him, residing in Mystic Falls.

Dean nodded to her. "Okay," he responded. "I won't get attached, I promise."

"Good," Bonnie breathed out, sighing in the midst of it. She looked at the time on her phone. "Okay, well, I've got to get going. I'm meeting Elena and Caroline for breakfast." She got up from the couch and turned to face him. "You remember when you're supposed to leave, right?"

"Yes," he told her, trying to resist a laugh. As if he could forget over the thousand times she told him, but it was okay – he didn't mind one bit. "I've got it. You can go if you'd like, please don't let me hold you up."

Bonnie stared at Dean for a second. "I hope you never go back," she said with a slight smile and walked over to by the threshold leading to the foyer, where she grabbed a bag and her phone. "Bye, Dean."

"Goodbye, Bonnie."

* * *

**Charlotte**

"Hello?" I called as I pushed open the door to the Salvatore mansion, which was oddly open. Just as I walked in, Claire climbed off of someone on the couch and stood up, her eyes looking alarmingly at me. Stefan was on the couch, and he immediately jumped up and gave me a breathless smile. I could tell by their looks that they were in the middle of doing something I didn't want to know about before I came inside. It was sickening, just a little, but nonetheless sweet. All of us had to watch them go back and forth for three months about their feelings before they finally fessed up to each other. I knew Damon thought it was annoying, but I thought it was romantic. I recalled him saying something about cutting to the chase one night when Stefan and Claire were flirting with each other endlessly, but they wouldn't go past that stage.

"Hey Char," Stefan breathed, gasping slightly. "What…are you doing here?" he asked, trying to be nice about it.

I shut the door behind me and walked inside. "I was hoping to talk to Damon," I admitted. "Is he here?"

"He's upstairs," Stefan answered me. "What did you need to talk to him about?"

"Well, Bonnie and I caught him feeding last night," I explained. "He killed a woman. Bonnie was really upset and she disappeared. Elena, Caroline, and I have been trying to reach her all night, but her phone was off. I'm still waiting for them to tell me she showed up at breakfast." Simultaneously, my phone went off, and I looked down at the text as Stefan spoke.

"I mean…he's upstairs if you want to talk to him, but I don't think he's really going to listen if it's about that. I mean, you know my brother, he's ruthless." Stefan almost scoffed at the end.

"Oh," I said aloud as I read the text message. "Bonnie met Elena and Caroline for breakfast as they planned." I put my phone up and looked at Stefan with a sigh. "I still need to talk to him." Stefan didn't stop me as I awkwardly waved at them and went up the stairs to Damon's room. I knocked on the door once, but he didn't answer, so I pushed it open again.

"Damon?" I called into the bedroom. Damon emerged out of the bathroom and looked up at me with a smile.

"Charlotte." He smirked vindictively. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

I resisted the growing urge to roll my eyes. "We need to talk," I told him sternly. He, however, did not resist the urge to roll _his _eyes. "About last night," I finished.

"Yes, yes, of course," he mocked me. "Bad Damon strikes again." Damon shrugged carelessly. "There's nothing to talk about, Charlotte, I killed a woman and you and Bonnie saw it. So what?" He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a dark t-shirt.

"So what?" I repeated him. "Damon, Bonnie was really angry last night. We couldn't reach her for hours, but Caroline and Elena just met her for breakfast, so thank God she's okay." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know how Bonnie feels about killing in this town. You know how Caroline's _mom _feels about killing in this town. Why do you insist on breaking the rules?" I demanded.

He slipped off his shirt, giving me a full-frontal view, and reluctantly slipped another shirt on. I shifted uncomfortably as he walked towards me.

"Because that's what I do," he told me, stepping closer. I stepped slightly back. "I feed, I kill, and I leave. That's it." He came closer, and I lost the will to step back. Damon looked down and smiled at me. "I like breaking the rules," he whispered.

"One day, that's going to get yourself killed," I told him, craning my neck back so he wasn't so close to me. He leaned forward slightly but then took a step back, turning around.

"Frankly, I find that quite hard to believe."

I sighed. "Damon—" I started the sentence, but I ended up getting interrupted by a sharp _ring _that echoed through the house. Damon had disappeared into the bathroom again, and I sighed once more, giving up hope. But next time he killed someone, I wouldn't be there to stop Bonnie, and he would be dead.

As I traveled down the stairs, I heard the doorbell ring again. When I got to the bottom step, I realized that no one was answering the door. Sharp-pitched laughter emerged from the living room and I walked to the threshold to peer inside. Claire and Stefan were on the couch again, completely oblivious. When Claire saw me, she looked up and opened her mouth, but I stopped her.

"You guys just _don't _stop, do you?" I asked, incredulous. She gave me an apologetic smile, and I just shook my head and turned to the door. When I opened it, I saw Damon standing outside, on the doorstep, dressed in different clothes.

"What the…?" I trailed off. I frowned at him. "Damon, what are you doing?" I asked, slightly angry.

Damon raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm not—"

I didn't want to hear it anymore. "You're so frustrating, you know that?" I growled. "Just get in here. God, you're childish," I sneered, clearing way so Damon could enter.

"But I'm not—"

"Hey, Stef!" a voice yelled. "Who was at the…door?" I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't saw it right in front of me.

There were two Damons.

"What the hell?" the Damon inside of the house growled, and he made his way for the door. The Damon outside of the house stepped back and held up his hands. When I saw them both in my sight, I blinked a couple of times.

_Two Damons? _

"I can explain!" the Damon outside of the house shouted. "I can explain, okay?"

"You better start talking," the other Damon sneered. "Who the hell are you? Some sort of shape-shifter or something?"

The outside Damon shook his head. "No," he breathed. "No, of course not." He almost chuckled. "My name is Dean Hughes," the clone said. "I'm your twin brother."

* * *

"_Two Damons_?" Stefan shrieked from the corner of the living room. "As if one wasn't enough!"

I sat on the couch with Claire, watching as Damon – the one we knew of – paced back and forth, almost angrily. This "Dean" Damon sat on the other couch, staying silent until he was told to speak.

"How is this even possible?" Damon muttered and looked up at Stefan. "Father never told us I had a _twin_!" he shouted.

"Damon, just…calm down," I tried to calm him, but Damon just shot me an icy glare from his place.

"I will not _calm down_!" he demanded. "I just find out I have a fucking _twin brother _and that my father hid him from us_. _I think I have a right to be a little angry right now!" Damon snapped. I flinched slightly, but stayed in my position.

"I didn't mean to be any trouble," Dean apologized to us all. I had to refrain myself from dropping my mouth open. Damon was practically insulting him and this character before us just sat on the couch and apologized? "If you'd like me to leave, I'll leave," he suggested.

"No, don't…don't go," Stefan said, holding up his hands. "It's just a little…hard to comprehend," he breathed. He looked back up at Damon's twin. "You say you were turned into a vampire?"

Dean nodded. "By a vampire named Christine," he responded. "She was killed a few decades ago." Dean looked at Damon. "I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier, Damon, I was just informed a few days ago."

Damon hissed through his teeth and yanked his brother up by the collar of his shirt. Both Claire and I immediately jumped up out of our seats and Stefan, too, walked fast towards Damon, but we all knew none of us could defeat the powerful vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon sneered. "I don't have a twin. You're lying," he claimed.

"I'm not." Despite the circumstances, the twin did not growl at his brother.

"This is ridiculous!" Damon spat. "You can't be real. I never knew about you. I think I would know if I had a brother roaming the streets who looked exactly like me!"

"You think I wouldn't, either?" Dean retorted, making slight choking sounds.

"Damon," Stefan warned. Damon shot a look at his brother, and his gaze slowly shifted towards me. I tilted my head at him, agreeing with Stefan. Damon bit the inside of his cheek and set his brother down and turned to resume pacing. Stefan walked over to Damon to calm him down, and I turned to Claire.

"Can you get him some water?" I asked. She nodded and moved to the kitchen while I walked over to Dean as he cleared his throat to try and breathe again. I sat down next to him. "Hey, hey," I tried. Claire came back with the water and I took it in my hand and extended it to him. He took it with grace, nodding his gratitude to me. I watched as he downed the water as quick as he could.

"Thank you," he said after he put the glass down on the table. I smiled at him. What a difference in personalities – I don't think I'd ever heard _Damon _say "Thank you" to someone. He didn't even say sorry to me after he realized what he'd done last year.

"You're welcome," I said, and he returned my smile. I didn't realize it, but Damon had been staring at us, which resulted in Stefan turning his head back. When I saw Stefan look back, I immediately removed my eyes from the look-alike and cleared my throat, standing up. "What do we do now?" I asked Stefan, but Damon answered for him.

"We bleed him dry and ask him questions," Damon sneered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Dean stood up.

"I really don't mean to cause trouble," he said honestly.

"Good," Damon said angrily. "Then leave."

"If that's what you'd like," Dean agreed.

"No!" Stefan intervened. "No! No, of course not. Your twin brother's just an _ass_," Stefan defended, shooting a daggering glare to Damon. He turned back to Dean. "You're welcome here for as long as you want to stay."

"No, he's _not_!" Damon roared. Stefan shook his head and stood his ground.

"He's my brother, too, you know," he argued. "I don't care if you don't want to get to know him, but I do. I think we owe it to ourselves, but that's your problem if you don't think so."

Damon's gaze flickered to me, then Claire, but we said nothing to him. He just scoffed after a while and removed Stefan's hand that was on his shoulder.

"Fine," Damon said at last. "But keep him the hell away from me. I still don't believe it." Skeptical Damon, as always. With nothing else to say, he walked through the foyer and out the door into the broad daylight.

Damon Salvatore would never change, no matter what the circumstances were.

* * *

**That was longer than the last one, YES! I hate writing exceptionally short chapters; they make me feel like such a loser. You know? They'll be all these great stories on FF with chapters that are like…7,000 words long, and it's a cannon story and they don't have author's notes. **

**It's sorcery, I tell you. **

**Okay, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, leave a comment telling me what you think please!**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	3. The Spell

**I've been working on this chapter for like a week, I'm really sorry that I've made you wait a little longer than expected...next update should be sometime this weekend and it'll probably be ICLTLA, if you're interested in that. **

**So, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Elena will be a little…OOC. Just because I really don't want to paint her as a fragile little girl who is always using the excuse "I don't know what I feel". Frankly, it's ****_annoying. _**

**Instead, she's going to be a bit like Katherine…if you didn't notice it from the first chapter where they were at the grill. I just don't want you guys to be thinking, "Elena wouldn't do that" because I am kind of making her a little OOC. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Please review at the end! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to the prologue. **

* * *

**The Spell**

* * *

**Charlotte**

"_Two _Damons?" Elena asked me, her jaw practically on the floor. "I'm not…having a dream or anything, right? This is real?" she pressured.

"Yes, Elena, it's real," Claire told her, slightly annoyed. "Damon has a twin brother."

Elena leaned back against the wall in my living room, smiling and running a hand through her thick brown hair. "No way," she breathed, laughing. "I actually have a shot now." Everyone – including me – looked at her, confused. "Well, I mean…two Damons? I don't care which one I get, if they look the same, I'm okay with it."

I frowned at her. "That's seriously what you're thinking of right now?" I asked her, disappointed. "Dating Damon or Dean?"

"I never implied the word _date_," she pointed out all-knowingly. "I'm sorry, is one Salvatore not enough for you, Char?" Elena mocked, enraging me.

I glared at Elena with hard eyes. "I don't know how many more times I have to tell you, Elena, I am not interested in Damon Salvatore, nor will I be interested in his brother." Maybe the last part was stretching the truth a bit. "You want them so bad, go after them. Unlike you, I'm not a _slut_."

Right when Elena looked as if she were about to lunge onto the couch and attack me – with good reason, too, I admit, I was a bit harsh – my parents descended down the stairs with their cackling laughter, interrupting our fight.

"Well," my mom breathed as she recovered from whatever funny statement was spoken before they came down the stairs. "We're going to leave now. You girls are sure you'll be okay for the night?" My parents, oblivious to the fact that there are vampires and mythical creatures residing in Mystic Falls, were going out on a vacation for a week, leaving me by myself for the week. I was the one who practically pushed them out of the door. The less time they're in Mystic Falls the better for me.

"We'll be fine," I promised them as everyone else nodded as a response. "Go. Have fun." I shot a light smile to them, and both of them walked over to the couch. They both bent down, one by one, and kissed me on the cheek as a goodbye. Seconds later, they were gone, and Caroline inhaled sharply before Elena could start the fight she intended with me.

"Are you _sure _it's Damon's brother? Not just some shape-shifter or something? I mean, anything is possible in the world that we live in, right?"

Claire shrugged. "Who knows?" she propositioned. "But everyone's innocent until proven guilty, right? Besides, what would a shape-shifter want in this town?"

"What _wouldn't _a shape shifter want in this town?" Elena scoffed. "We're like a target for the supernatural. It wouldn't surprise me, it does seem too good to be true," she sighed at the end of her statement. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Or maybe it's Damon's twin brother?" I offered, looking around at all of them. "I mean, come on, why do we always have to be so skeptical?" I questioned them. That was all we ever were anymore – skeptical. It was quite aggravating. Trust was something that did not exist anymore in this town, not even in our inner-circle. Trust was a foreign word in the town of Mystic Falls.

Caroline sighed. "Bonnie, what do you think? Shape-shifter or twin brother?" she asked.

Bonnie opened her mouth for a moment and finally spoke a few minutes later. "I don't know what to believe," she said honestly.

"That's helpful," Elena muttered. "What do we do about it?" she moved on. "We can't get the truth out of him unless we tie him up and beat the information out of him."

"You're starting to sound like Damon," Claire laughed.

"I wouldn't mind it," Elena said honestly. I was a hundred percent positive she did not mind it _one _bit.

"No, no," Bonnie refocused us. "No…bloodshed, okay? We always use violence to get things out of people…how about this?" she began. "If you can get Damon and Dean in the same room for a couple minutes, I can do a spell to determine whether or not they are family tied," Bonnie offered. "It's simple enough, and I have the powers."

I shook my head. "Damon's…Damon's not exactly _pro-_Dean right now. He stormed out of the house this morning after Stefan told Dean he could stay at the Boarding House until we figure this whole mess out."

Elena smiled vindictively. "That's perfect," she countered. "I'll go get Damon," she suggested and nodded her head towards me. "You go get Dean."

"Did you not just hear me?" I asked her, incredulous. "I have _no _idea where Damon went. He just _left._"

Elena shrugged. "I'll find out," she promised.

I sighed heavily and thought about it for a moment. I looked at Bonnie and spoke, "You're _sure _this spell will work? You can tell if they're blood tied or not?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I have the spell for it. While you two get Dean and Damon, Caroline, Claire, and I can set up," Bonnie offered. "It will only work if they're both here – I have to _physically _see the bond tie connecting them."

I took a large breath before sighing and pulling myself off of the couch. "Okay," I said tiredly. "I'll go get Dean and Elena can go get—" I was interrupted by a large _whoosh _sound, and I looked over to see the front door wide open, cold air drifting inside from the night. "Damon," I finished.

A while later, I ended up at the boarding house, knocking on the door again. As I waited, I ran a hand through my hair and paced at the doorstep, my hands in my jean pockets. After a small minute, Stefan finally answered the door, his face turning confused when he saw me at the doorstep. "Charlotte," he said. "Is something wrong? What are you doing back here so late?"

I sighed and began. "Claire and I were telling Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline about Dean," I explained. "Bonnie said that she could preform a spell on Damon and Dean to really determine if they were related." Stefan nodded, following along. "Elena's out trying to find Damon and I said I would bring Dean back to my house for the spell. Is he here?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding again. "Hold on, I'll go get my jacket and come with you." He turned around to reveal Dean by the staircase. I only saw them lowly talking before Dean made his way up to the door. I watched as Dean grabbed his jacket from the table by the front door and slipped it onto his body. It was still a little odd that Dean and Damon looked _exactly _alike, and I guess that was a way of being a warning sign. There was just something _about _him that made me want to believe it was really Damon's twin.

"I have to apologize," Dean said politely as he caught me staring. I shook my head to stop thinking about it and looked into the twin's eyes. "I forgot your name."

I let out a breathless laugh. "Charlotte," I reminded him. He smiled at me and I shrugged my shoulders, shifting uncomfortably – but it was that _good _uncomfortable feeling. Stefan descended from the stairs and came to the door, giving me an apologetic smile. I returned it and he exited the house, shutting the door behind him, and it wasn't long before we returned to my house again.

* * *

**Damon**

He let the lifeless body drop to the ground, as if he couldn't care less what happened to the body, and in all honesty, he really _couldn't _care less. As he wiped his mouth with his thumb, trying to remove the dark, rich-colored blood, he felt himself smile.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Elena Gilbert," Damon teased as he spun around to see Elena smiling at him, as if victorious. "If Charlotte sent you to talk to me, I have to tell you that I'm not interested."

Elena practically scoffed. "I did _not _come here to talk about Charlotte with you," she said to him, and he nodded in approval. Elena walked further up to him and peered behind his shoulder to see the dead body on the ground. "Though I am sure Bonnie won't be happy about this."

"Bonnie won't have to know."

"You just killed someone."

Damon shrugged. "Life. It happens. Get over it," he suggested, and began to walk towards a small shed at the back of the restaurant. Elena followed him. "Besides," he called out. "I'm not really in the _mood _to just feed tonight. Having one of those _days_," Damon said, pursing his lips as he broke the lock to the shed and peered inside. Elena laughed.

"I heard," she admitted. "Your new twin brother who just randomly showed up into town out of nowhere?"

"That's the one."

"I don't believe it."

"Then you're the smartest person I've talked to today." Damon searched the racks of the shed until he found the gasoline he was looking for. He spun around to go back out to the alley where the dead body lay, but Elena stopped him by putting up her hand.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said honestly. "But I need you to do me a favor."

"For you? Of course not," Damon said sweetly, though that was not the sentence's intention. He brushed past her and began to walk back up to the dead body.

"It's not actually a _favor, _Damon, I just…" Elena sighed. "I just…need you to come with me."

"Why's that?" he asked as he soaked the body in the gasoline from the tank. The liquid gushed onto the body in large, splashing chunks.

Elena sighed inwardly once more. "Bonnie has a spell," she explained. Damon whipped out his lighter. "If you come back with me to Charlotte's house, she'll preform it on you and Dean and will be able to tell if he's _actually _blood-related to you or not. If you aren't, we'll lock him up in a cell and figure out what the hell we're dealing with." She paused as Damon looked at her cautiously. "But if he is..."

Damon puckered his lips and thought for a moment. "If he is, I'll have to play nice and be a good brother? I don't think so."

"I didn't ask that."

"You were implying."

"You have me confused with Charlotte, Damon," Elena snapped. "I don't care, just come back to the house with me. If he _isn't _your brother, than we have a shape-shifter or something big on our hands, so we need your help."

Damon stared at her for a moment before he grunted. "Oh, God, _fine," _he groaned. "Let's go." He gestured for her to go ahead of him, and she smiled like a high-school girl. But, in all reality, she finished high school last year, and was skipping college for the time being. Elena walked ahead in front of him, and he walked with her, and threw the sparked lighter behind him, lighting up the body in the middle of the alleyway.

"I told Charlotte I could find you and get you to her house," Elena said smugly. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Charlotte didn't want you to find me?" he asked, confused.

"No, that's not it," Elena started and turned around as they reached the parking lot. "She just wanted to go get Dean instead," she lied. With a shrug, she turned and began to walk to her car while Damon just stared for a moment, lost in a deep and disturbing thought. "Anyways, I'll follow you back to her house. It took me _forever _to find this place."

* * *

**Charlotte**

When the doorbell rang, I opened it to reveal Elena and Damon, Elena with the smuggest smile on her face and Damon with a pissed-off smirk. Damon brushed past me and walked into the house, having already been invited in more than once. Elena walked in second, giving me a shrugged shoulder with her wide grin. I just shut the door and ignored it.

"All right," I started. "They're here, let's get this thing started." Damon walked into the living room and looked around at the two candle circles – one large one in the middle of the room and one small one in the center. I made my way over to Claire by the couch and, for once, she was standing beside Stefan, both of them doing nothing more than holding hands platonically. This, unlike the sickingly cute moments they had, was _actually _cute.

Bonnie was with Dean, Dean inside of the inner candle circle and Bonnie outside of it. Damon walked through the center circle and looked at Bonnie with a sigh. "Let's get this show on the road," Damon ordered, looking back at his twin brother. "I have places to be. People to kill." His eyes looked over Dean again, who said nothing in return.

Bonnie, who was annoyed at the statement, just angrily sighed. "Okay," she agreed. "I'm going to need you both to draw blood," Bonnie started, handing them a pin. "It doesn't have to be a lot, just a drop will be fine." She also handed them a metal bowl I assumed they got from my kitchen. I made a mental note to wash that one extremely well by hand. I watched as Dean pricked his finger first and let a drop squeeze out onto the metal bowl, and he then passed it to Damon. Damon repeated the same gesture, and it was like watching a delayed mirror. When Damon was finished, Bonnie grabbed the bowl and began chanting words in Latin that no one could ever understand. There was a sizzling sound, and I realized that it was coming from the bowl. Bonnie walked around the inner candle circle, and I caught a glimpse inside of the bowl. The blood was boiling as she chanted and walked. The flames inside of the room grew to their tallest height, and everyone almost jumped.

When Bonnie opened her eyes, I felt a shudder run through my body. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, but her eyelids were wide open. Dean and Damon watched her as she looked at them, moving her head back and forth to give us the slightest indication as to who she was looking at. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, and in the next moment, the candles were blown out, and Caroline slowly dimmed up the large light in my living room.

"So?" Damon prompted, looking at Dean and back at Bonnie. "What's the verdict? Do we need to get the vervain?"

Bonnie looked at Dean and Damon. "No," she said softly and looked at Damon for a longer time. "No, Damon, he is your brother."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked from the light switch position.

"The spell worked," Bonnie said simply. "The point of the spell was to be able to tell if there was any family ties between the people in the circle," she explained. "When my eyes went back, I was able to see the tie, and there is, in fact, one between Dean and Damon." She looked back at them. "You two _are _brothers."

"That's it?" Damon growled. "Some witchy voodoo and the next thing you know, _BAM! _I have a twin brother?" he snapped.

"Damon," Stefan started, releasing Claire's hand and walking towards the circle his brother and his brother's twin were in. Damon snapped his head at his younger brother.

"_Don't _act like this isn't _pissing _you off, either, brother."

"It's not!" Stefan argued, raising his voice. Damon was silent. "And it shouldn't be 'pissing you off' either, Damon," Stefan instructed. "Just _look _at him," Stefan prompted Damon, and Damon let his eyes flicker to Dean. "He's your _brother. _Would you ever treat _me _this way?" he asked.

Damon was quiet for an awful long time, and I didn't dare say anything. I don't think anyone but Stefan or Dean had a right to at this moment. After the longest pause I think I'd ever heard from Damon Salvatore, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said roughly and turned, leaving the living room and slamming his door on the way out. Stefan turned back, as if deciding to leave his brother alone for a moment, but I couldn't do that. Damon was upset, and he shouldn't be.

"Damon, wait!" I said, running after him, opening the slammed door and closing it as Damon angrily stepped down my porch steps and went down the walkway. "Damon—"

"What?" Damon snapped. I was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I know this must be hard…but…you shouldn't take this out on him. He has feelings, too, you know, he still _exists, _no matter how much you want to believe he doesn't."

"Oh, and you're the Dean expert now, aren't you?" Damon growled through his teeth. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What—?"

"_One _day," Damon started. "_One _day and this…_twin brother _of mine has already managed to have you defend him!" Damon paused, but began to boom in the next second. "Oh, dear God, he never quits," Damon laughed. I knotted my eyebrows and turned to see Damon's twin coming towards us, an apologetic look on his face.

"Charlotte," Dean started. "Do you mind…?" he asked quietly, but flickered his eyes up at his brother at the end of his request. I was caught in the middle of it, and I sighed heavily.

"No," I said. "Of course not." I turned and walked around Dean and went up to my porch steps. When I turned to see if they were still there or not, I could see Dean talking and Damon actually…_listening _for once.

And it was astonishing.

* * *

**Three minutes before bedtime, yes! I was so conflicted about what to do with this chapter, but I finally figured it out :) And it was long enough for me to be happy so extra smiley :) **

**Anyways…next chapter will get more interesting if it wasn't interesting enough for you. I don't know if the main antagonist will come in next chapter because he was supposed to come in this chapter, but I pushed it off. So we'll have to see! But just get ready for more Dean/Charlotte scenes next chapter and one tiny little flashback that's probably not important but I'm still going to put it in anyway. **

**Okay that's enough! Review please!**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	4. The Other Brother

**Hi guys :) I saw a lot of reviews asking for jealous Damon...you ask, you get! Have fun with this chapter, I'm not going to bore you with a long author's note. **

**Oh, but make sure to check out my profile for a poll I put up about YouTube videos! Please vote on it. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to the prologue**

* * *

**The Other Brother**

* * *

**Charlotte**

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?" I shouted as Claire walked briskly to her car outside of the school building. Just a few minutes ago, while we were studying in free period, she received a text from her boyfriend. I didn't know what it said and, frankly, I don't think I wanted to know.

Normally, I would let her go, but she was my ride home.

"Stefan texted me and I want to go over," Claire said, shrugging as she pointed her keys to unlock her Lincoln MKX. I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated.

"So that just means you _leave _me here with no way home?" I asked, infuriated.

Claire opened the door to her car but looked at me for a moment. "I didn't say I would leave you here," she countered. "Come on. I'll drop you home before I go to Stefan's."

"In case you're forgetting, it's the middle of the school day!"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you have next period?" Claire pressured. "_Gym? _You hate gym, Charlotte, just get in the car."

"I can't just get in the car!" I argued. "If I don't pass gym, you know I can't graduate."

"You've been to every single class this semester dressed out – _one _day won't hurt." I paused for a really long time, sort of pissed off. "Listen, you have three seconds to get into this car or I'm leaving without you," Claire warned. "One…"

"Come on!"

"Two…"

"This isn't fair! I don't want to leave! Get Stefan to come pick you up and leave me your car!"

"Three," Claire said simply and climbed into her car.

I walked over to the driver's side. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?" I asked her through the closed window as she started the car.

Claire rolled down her window. "Call someone to come and get you next period," she offered.

"Like who?"

"I don't know!" Claire shouted and paused for a moment. "Call Damon or something. I've got to go now."

"But Claire—" She rolled up her window and gave me an apologetic smile before backing out of the parking lot and leaving me in the front of the school with my arms angrily crossed over my chest. I picked my hand up and ran it through my hair and pulled out my phone from my back pocket and scrolled through my contacts. Elena wasn't an option considering that I didn't want to hear about how I was stealing Damon from her even though I don't like Damon at _all_. Caroline was at her job at the middle school. Bonnie was with her dad until seven. Stefan was going to be with Claire and Claire was going to be with Stefan, so that was out of the question.

The only option left was Damon.

With an exasperated sigh, I pressed Damon's contact number on my phone and it began to ring, admitting my defeat.

"_Hello_?" someone answered, unsure on the other side. I didn't think much of it.

"Damon?" I asked. "I need your help."

_"Okay,_" he said through the phone. _"Only…it's not Damon, it's Dean." _

I raised my eyebrows. "Dean?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the contact, clearly written as _Damon_. "What are you doing? Why are you answering Damon's phone?" The bell sounded behind me, signaling the end of third period and the beginning of the transition to fourth. I bit my lip, but I still had five minutes left.

Dean sighed. _"Damon's in the shower and I heard his phone ringing. What's up?" _he asked.

Seeing no other option, I told him. "Claire left me at school with no ride home, so I was calling to see if Damon can give me a ride," I admitted.

There was a slight pause. "_Uh…yeah. Sure. I'll talk to my brother about it when he gets out," _Dean assured me.

"Well," I started. "I mean…if you want to come pick me up, I don't mind," I informed him subtly. Dean was _far _better than Damon, and I really didn't want to deal with Damon's shameless flirting on the way home.

Before he could respond, the bell sounded for the halfway point between classes. I had to get to the locker rooms before the tardy bell sounded. "Okay, Dean, listen, I need to go now, but _please _come and pick me up. _Please_." I had to hang up on him before he could answer and race back into the school before I was late.

* * *

I was on my fourth lap when I saw a blue Chevy Camaro convertible pull up in front of the track, but I was too sidetracked to really think much of it. I felt as if my lungs were closing off completely and as if I was going to black out at any given moment. Air was not making its way towards my lungs, and my sides began to hurt immensely.

"Come on, Reid, come on!" the gym coach yelled at me as I made my way through the long stretch to end this torture they call the mile. When I passed her, the coach yelled out my time, but I kept going until I reached the second curve of the track to meet Dean – or Damon.

"Hey, hey," the twin said to me as I stopped to lean over myself and catch any air I could manage. He jogged up to the track and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's me, it's Dean. Charlotte? Charlotte, are you okay?" I panted a little more, trying to get air into my lungs. "Hey, it's okay, just breathe. Come on, just _breathe_," he instructed me, and I looked up at him for a moment – into those stunning blue eyes, and I tilted my head in confusion, and I remembered something…odd.

_"Come on, Charlotte, you have to keep going!" Damon yelled at me as I stumbled through the forest. We were running from Tyler, who accidentally got out while turning into a werewolf on a full moon. One bite from Tyler and Damon was dead and gone forever. _

_"I…forgot…to…take…my…inhaler!" I told him, panting heavily in all seriousness. I stopped to catch my breath. "I can't run anymore, Damon, just go without me, I'll be fine." _

_Damon looked around for a moment, frustrated, before he flashed over to me and I was suddenly off of the ground, and the world was moving by me at a fast pace. All of a sudden, I was pinned up against a tree, Damon's hands clamped on my shoulder, looking behind me to see if Tyler had caught up to us. The panting I generated did not slow. _

_"Hey," Damon said slowly. "Charlotte, look at me." He put a finger under my chin and looked into my eyes. "Breathe, Charlotte. Just breathe." But just because he asked me to breathe didn't mean that my exercise-induced asthma went away. "Oh, hell, we don't have _time _for this," Damon growled. _

_"Damon—" I protested through chopped pants as he took his wrist up to his mouth and tore his teeth into it. I tried to fight, but he kept me pinned to the tree as he pressed his wrist to my mouth and forced me to drink his blood. I struggled, but it didn't matter. When he pulled away, I was done panting, and I could feel the air making its way through my lungs. _

_"Let's move," Damon growled to me, and I had no choice but to take off after him. _

My breathing was slowing, but it wasn't quite to the point of normality. Dean looked around us until he saw the cooler on the bleachers, and he ran over at regular human speed and ran back to me, opening the water and handing it to me as an offering. I took it with shaking hands and drank, which made me feel better by default.

"Thank you," I managed to get out with a small laugh. "In all the rush to get a ride home, I forgot to take my inhaler," I told him. "If I don't…well, _this _happens."

Dean laughed lightly. "Yeah, I understand," he admitted.

"Thank you for coming," I said, slowly recovering.

"Yeah, no problem," Dean said with a slight smile. He looked around the track. "Do you need me to wait for a few minutes or…?"

"No," I told him. "Once I'm done with the mile I'm allowed to go home. Just let me change real quick."

Dean nodded. "Sure," he said with another smile. "I'll be in the car."

I nodded back at him and watched as he jogged over to his car and I stared at him in wonder. His comforting felt _exactly _like Damon's did, except without the horridness at the end.

I shook it out of my head and drank out of my water bottle quickly before going inside of the building to change back into my clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, our laughs descended as Dean pulled into my driveway and came to a stop, turning his head towards me.

"Here you go," he said kindly.

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said once again. "Do you even know what Claire and Stefan went to go do?"

Dean shrugged. "I saw Stefan go out of the house and leave with Claire…I think they went on a date or something," he admitted.

I laughed. "Figures," I admitted and sighed. I opened the door and climbed out of the car and shut it, but I leaned on the open-top convertible. "By the way, I meant to ask…" I trailed off. "Did you…steal Damon's car?" I accused. Dean laughed.

"To be honest," he started, leaning back on his seat. "Damon left the boarding house a couple hours ago to do his own thing, but he didn't take his car. So…I _borrowed _it," he admitted. I laughed wholeheartedly.

"I won't tell," I promised. He hung his head while he laughed and a moment of silence passed before I continued. "Hey," I started. "Do you…want to come in?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah," Dean accepted. "Sure."

* * *

"Parmesan or no parmesan?" I asked with my head stuck in the refrigerator. Dean was chopping up the lettuce on the center isle of my kitchen.

He scoffed. "Parmesan," he said, as if it weren't even a question. I smiled and grabbed the cheese out of the fridge and walked over to him.

"Good taste," I praised. Dean smiled at me and I set the cheese down on the counter while I went to grab a grater.

"So," he started. "What's the deal with you and my brother?" Dean asked, curious. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me the same way that Damon did. I wondered if I'd ever get used to it.

I lowered my head and laughed lightly while I unwrapped the cheese from it's plastic. "Nothing," I told him. "Your brother and I don't get along well."

Dean hummed lightly. "Are you _sure _that's the case?" he asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Damon was really angry last night when you came to get me instead of him."

"Damon doesn't have the right to be angry," I said simply and looked up at Dean. "There is _nothing _going on between me and your brother."

Things were quiet for a moment. "I guess that's a good thing, then," Dean told me quietly. Inevitably, I felt my heart beat faster, and I was fully aware of the vampire in the room who could hear it. But Dean said nothing out of curtsey, I imagine – something Damon would _never _do.

"I guess it is."

It was silent again for another moment before the doorbell rang and both of us looked away, and I wiped my hands on a dishtowel beside me. Dean continued making the salad while I walked to the door and opened it, only to see the same person in front of me.

"Damon," I said carefully. He smirked at me lightly.

"Charlotte," Damon started. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh…why?" I countered, confused.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I thought we could spend some time together, you know?" Damon offered, slurring the last word. I frowned at him.

"You're drunk," I stated. He held up his fingers to indicate a small amount. I tilted my head and grimaced. "That may work on Elena, but it doesn't work on me."

Damon sighed. "Charlotte, just let me in."

"No," I said sternly. "I…have company," I told him cautiously. Damon stared at me for a moment before shrugging.

"It's a good thing I don't need to be invited in nowadays," he admitted as he tried to walk through the threshold, but I stepped in front of him to stop him.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked through my teeth.

"I'm going inside of your house, Charlotte, so _excuse me_." Damon brushed past through a sliver of space between the side of the threshold and my body, and he entered the house.

"Damon, what the _hell_, I—" But Damon was already moving towards the kitchen where he knew someone else was there. I continued after Damon to see as Dean and Damon came face to face, Dean behind the center isle and Damon beside me at the threshold. Damon's face turned to an unmoving expression.

"Damon," Dean said slowly. "What are you…?"

"Doing here?" Damon asked, and I could tell he was about to get angry. "I should be asking you the same question, brother."

"Damon," I whispered. "Please just…leave."

Damon turned to me. "I don't _understand _you," he growled. "I've spent a _year _trying to get you to like me and in two _days _you're dating my brother?"

"No, Damon, I just gave her a ride home from the high school today," Dean informed him, trying to straighten things up. "You left your phone and I answered it—"

"You answered my phone?" Damon asked, but then he was quiet for a moment. "Who's car did you take?"

"Damon," I began.

"Dean," Damon growled.

"Yours," Dean said. "I didn't think you would mind if I borrowed it—"

Things escalated quickly from that second on. Damon flashed over and pinned his brother to the refrigerator by the neck.

"Damon!" I shouted.

"I thought I could handle you being here but all you're trying to do is take over my life," Damon growled. This time, I didn't stand by and watch as Damon bullied his brother, so I did something about it. I pushed Damon away from Dean to the extent of where I could step in front of Dean and stare at Damon coldly.

"Get out," I told him. Damon just looked at me with the same amount of coldness.

"Fine," he said after a while. He flickered his eyes to Dean. "I'm taking my car. Find your own damn way home."

As he began to angrily storm out of the house, Dean sighed greatly. "Damon," he began and brushed past me to follow his brother. I moved to the threshold of the kitchen and watched as Dean rushed after Damon but Damon swung open the door to my house and stopped in his tracks.

Something was wrong.

Slowly, I made my way up to the door, but Damon didn't let me pass him. Instead, he gripped my arm and pulled me behind him so I was protected, but I saw who was outside.

"Kol."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me in a review!**

**More ASAP. **

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


End file.
